Faithful love
by lunarstar1018
Summary: Sora was once Ao and Isurugi's partner at LOCK. Now a few years later Sora is partnered up with Ao and his recently new partner Nanaki. rated M just in case later on.
1. the begining

**Authors note:**Most characters do not belong to me. Only Sora does. The rest belongs to the creator of Psychic Power Nanaki.

A black haired braid trailed behind Sora as she ran down a busy sidewalk of Tokyo. Sora was trying to outrun someone without running into to many people. She turned brushing against people as she looked over her shoulder every so often. Her chaser wasn't too far behind her. The male chasing after Sora wasn't as polite so people were being knocked over by him as he followed Sora like prey. As Sora ran she saw someone ahead that she knew. The man she knew was standing with his back to a building so he was facing the people on the sidewalk. The man she knew had long bluish black hair that was in a ponytail, his eye color matched his hair. As he started to turn his head towards Sora she panicked.

"Oh no! Don't look this way!" Sora thought as she looked over her shoulder again to the chaser. Sora knew that man too, but she couldn't let them see each other. Sora quickly turned running into the street avoiding cars as she crossed the street. The man chasing her quickly turned too, he was so focused on Sora he hadn't noticed the man ahead. The man ahead had caught a glimpse of Sora's face as she had turned away. Sora ran fast across the street, my some miracle she managed not to get hit, and her chaser almost got hit. She felt bad for wishing her chaser got hit by a car, well Sora felt badly until her chaser was way too close to her.

The man on the sidewalk who Sora turned to avoid was a friend, his name was Ao Kudo. Sora met him when she was 15 years old, they worked together through LOCK a part of the police department but most knew of LOCK only as a rumor. Ao was about to go after Sora to see if it had really been her but someone stopped him.

"Hey Ao. Ready to go?" A teenaged boy with short spiky brown hair called out to Ao causing Ao to turn away.

"Huh? You done already? Took you long enough." Ao turned walking off in the opposite direction of Sora. He looked over his shoulder once but couldn't see anything. The boy with Ao noticed something was up with Ao.

"What is it Ao?" The boy looked over his shoulder to try and see what Ao was looking at. Even though the teen was younger than Ao he was taller than Ao. But that was not Ao's fault, there was nothing he could do, he was 20 years old so he was done growing. Ao's "friend" Nanaki was always making fun of Ao since Nanaki did not know the reason why Ao looked like a teenager.

"Nothing." Ao replied dully. "It couldn't have been her. Or **_him_**. It was my imagination." Ao thought as they walked to where their investigation was.

When Sora made it to a less populated place she stopped running. Sora had run to a park that had lots of trees. Sora stood with her back against a tree as she tried to catch her breath from running for such a long time.

"I don't remember you ever running so fast." Sora panted, she opened her eyes to look at the man chasing her who now stood in front of her. Sora stood straight up to look at him. Her chaser stood stoically, he was looking to kill Sora. "Isurgi. Nice to see you too." Sora jumped up grabbing a branch flipping so she was kneeling down on the branch. The ground where Sora had been standing exploded as she had jumped. Sora spun moving to a different branch so she was behind the tree.

"You intend to hide and run away. That's all you know how to do." Isurugi spoke as he prepared to attack again. Sora let out a small scream as the tree she stood on was cut into pieces. Sora jumped to a different tree. Once Sora collected herself she stood on a branch holding her arm where she had been cut. Isurugi was using Aerokinesis which allowed Isurugi cut the tree with high pressured air. Sora looked down at Isurugi, she had no choice but to run, her powers weren't really meant for fighting. Sora was a defensive psychic, Isurugi was offensive. Sora jumped out of the tree to the ground and ran when Isurugi cut down the tree Sora had been on.

"Alright. Try this one." Sora whispered when she hid behind a tree. Sora focused on Isurugi, Isurugi felt Sora digging through his mind.

"What are you looking…" Isurugi froze when Sora managed to successfully enter Isurugi's mind. Sora slowly walked out from behind the tree when she knew Isurugi was safe. Isurugi tried to move but it was impossible.

"You can't control your body anymore. Or your powers, they belong to me until I release you. That is a part of empathy. To control one's thoughts or actions. Now, walk away. You don't want to fight me, or him. You want to return to Kyoto. And you'll have control when you return to Kyoto." Sora watched as Isurugi turned around slowly and walked away. It was clear that Isurugi was fighting for control over his body and it was giving Sora a real headache. Sora knew that her control wouldn't last long enough for Isurugi to get to Kyoto but it gave her some time to get away. Sora turned walking the other direction.


	2. reunion

Sora stood before a building she hadn't been in for years. Slowly Sora started into the building. As she walked in a teen was walking out.

"Oh, hey cutie. You work here? Cause if you do I won't be late anymore." Nanaki boy grinned at Sora. Sora stared at the boy surprised.

"What? You work here? They still recruit so young?" Sora looked forward into the building. In truth it looked a lot like any other office building, on the outside anyway. Inside there were training rooms, a medical lab, interrogation rooms and more.

"I do. Don't you?" The boy inquired as he watched Sora closely. Sora put a hand to her head, the headache was getting worse. "Hey, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. Does Gunji still work here?" Sora looked to Nanaki. Nanaki sighed in irritation.

"Yeah. He's up in the mission room. Need a guide?" Nanaki offered, Sora looked over her shoulder at the boy. He seemed nice, but she could tell he was like Isurugi, an offensive psychic with a strong attitude.

"Weren't you going somewhere?" Sora commented before walking off. The mission room was on the third floor, Sora took the stairs, she didn't like elevators. In the meeting room stood an older man with blonde hair and green eyes, he was talking to Ao. The older man's eyes widened when he noticed Sora standing in the room.

"Sora?" The man pushed off the desk to stand up straight. Ao turned to the side to look at Sora. Suddenly Sora felt like she had made a mistake by coming here.

"Gunji. How are you?" Sora smiled awkwardly since she was so nervous.

"That's all you have to say? After two years?" Gunji demanded as he walked over to Sora.

"Sorry. I don't know what to say." Sora spoke softly looking to the floor as she shuffled her feet shyly. Gunji sighed, Sora had left two years ago without saying anything, same as Isurugi. Gunji had two theories, Isurugi and Sora had run away together leaving Ao behind, or Sora ran from Isurugi and Isurugi chased after her.

"Katiya, you're bleeding all over the floor." Ao pointed out as he walked over to her. Sora gasped looking to her arm. Blood was running through and over her slender fingers as she held the wound. Sora turned her arm away from Ao knowing he was going to use access healing on it. Ao was surprised and confused as to why Sora had turned away.

"I'll go to the med lab. I'll be back to talk after." Sora started out of the room but Nanaki from earlier was in the way. "Kid, you're in the way again."

"You really aren't nice for a pretty girl." Nanaki retorted but didn't move out of the way.

"Look, I don't like kids like you hitting on me and getting in the way. You've got a bad attitude, it's going to be your downfall. You walk on a thin line, you'd best be careful….or you might fall over." Suddenly Nanaki fell over, he ended up in the hall. Sora walked past him down the hall.

"Sora! We have rules about using powers on other agents!" Gunji called after Sora.

"I didn't do anything. He fell of his own accord. It had nothing to do with me. Besides, I'm a little preoccupied to use my energy on a thick headed kid like him." Sora retorted as she continued to walk down the hall. Ao looked to Sora as she walked down the hall.

"Too preoccupied to use her energy…" Ao thought aloud. Nanaki slowly stood up looking at Ao as if Ao had hit his head.

"What?" Gunji beat Nanaki to the question as he looked to Ao also. Ao continued to watch Sora walk away.

"That's what she said, she can only use her telepathy control ability on one thing at a time. Meaning she's controlling someone else right now." Ao explained before he went back into the mission room. Gunji and Nanaki followed Ao, they waited for Sora to return. When Sora returned her wound was wrapped but it was clear the wound was deep since the bandages were already staining with the blood that wouldn't stop.

"So, Sora, who are you controlling?" Gunji demanded as soon as Sora walked into the room. Sora froze at the question, she looked to Ao who was looking away.

"I'm not controlling anyone. Not anymore." Sora sat down on the couch that was closer to the door than to the group.

"Who were you controlling then?" Gunji corrected. Sora sighed closing her eyes.

"It doesn't matter. I didn't hurt him or anything. I only sent him to Kyoto. Or about halfway there anyway." Sora replied indifferently.

"He did that to you didn't he. Why not send him to the police?" Ao chimed in. Sora opened her eyes as she thought over what Ao said. Her face told that she hadn't thought of that.

"I honestly don't know. My only thought was to get him away from here." Sora looked to Ao. Ao scoffed before looking away from Sora again. Sora could tell Ao was still hurt from two years ago. But she couldn't do anything about it. What happened two years ago, not even Ao knew all of what had happened. Sora looked away also, Gunji sighed, he had no idea what happened between them and Isurugi.

"Look, Sora, tell us why you're here. Not that we aren't happy that you are here." Gunji moved to sit behind his desk.

"I was transferred here. I thought you knew that…Well you're surprise earlier should have told me that you didn't know." Sora stood up, to be honest Sora wasn't ready to be here so she was ready to look for a way out.

"Oh. I see. Well why don't you help Ao and Nanaki." Gunji suggested.

"What?!" Sora and Ao protested in sync. Gunji looked to the two wide eyed. They looked at each other for a moment before looking away from each other. Gunji sighed pinching the bridge of his nose.

"You two are like children. It's temporary until we find you a different partner." Gunji stated closing his eyes, he was getting too old for this. Though Gunji wasn't all that old really, he was only like in his 30's. Sora stared at Gunji for a moment.

"Gunji…fine. Temporarily." Sora turned her back to the group. After a moment though Sora looked over her shoulder at Nanaki. Nanaki flinched a little when Sora looked at him.

"She looking at me like she's gonna cry! Man what do I do!?" Nanaki thought in a panic.

"So, you are Ao's partner now?" Sora spoke softly, Nanaki took a moment to process the question.

"Y-Yeah." Nanaki tried to relax but he was so lost. What was Sora and Ao's history?

"I see. Well, Kudo-kun, shall we get to work?" Sora looked to the window that was to her right. Ao sighed, he had no choice in the matter which irritated him.

"Yeah. Let's go." Ao started out of the room, Nanaki and Sora followed him.

Later in the day when they were done investigating a case about a viral video in an email Sora returned to LOCK. She was sitting an a conference room by herself staring at the wall. Sora didn't move at all when she heard the door slide open.

"Huh. It's like you never left." Gunji commented as he stood at the door. Sora could always be found in this conference room when she had free time or was hiding.

"But I did leave. For two whole years. Not that I really had a choice." Sora closed her eyes as she thought things over. Gunji could tell Sora wasn't going to say why she had to leave. That was just Sora's stubborn personality. Gunji sat down at the table near Sora.

"Will anyone else ever learn what happened?" Gunji inquired. Sora opened her eyes about halfway as she stared down at the table.

"As long as he wants it to be a secret, no." Sora finally spoke after a while.

"I don't understand. If he did something wrong, why not tell us? We can help you guys deal with him." Gunji offered which only irritated Sora. Sora stood up looking down at Gunji.

"This is something I need to deal with. There is no need to go around making things more difficult for Kudo-kun by mentioning it or making a big deal out of it. He was Kudo-kun's friend, Kudo-kun doesn't need a reminder of that, that's why…hurry up and find me a partner or transfer me somewhere else." Sora commanded before she hurried out of the room.


End file.
